


Only Natural

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The voice of my father still loud as before, it used to scare me but not anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Natural

Title: Only Natural  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: “The voice of my father still loud as before, it used to scare me but not anymore.”  
Word Count: 266  
Genre: Hurt/comfort.  
Warnings: Hurt/comfort, fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s prompt #68: Song Lyrics. I used the line: “The voice of my father still loud as before, it used to scare me but not anymore.”  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Only Natural

~

“You again?”

Draco sighed. So much for doing this quietly. “Yes, Father. I do still live here, you know. I’ll be fast, I just have to do the accounts.”

“Is _he_ still here as well?”

Draco hesitated before answering. “Yes. He lives here, too, you know.”

“You are a disgrace to the family name and a fool.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped, but otherwise he didn’t react. Concentrating fiercely, he completed the estate’s monthly accounts, all the while ignoring the vitriolic running commentary. Whoever’s idea it had been to make it impossible to remove the Malfoy estate accounting book from the ancestral library should have been hexed, Draco had long ago decided.

When he was finally done, he rolled tense shoulders and he stood up, spelling the book shut.

“Done for another month,” he murmured. Raising his head, he met cool blue eyes. “Goodnight, Father.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, he just turned and walked out, relieved. When he was outside, he collapsed against the door, eyes closed.

Harry was waiting. “Okay?” he asked, sliding a hand onto his shoulder and squeezing.

Draco nodded. “It’s just hard. I know he can’t change, but I still wish...”

Harry pulled him close. “I know, but that’s the nature of portraits. They don’t change or grow all that much.”

Draco smiled sadly. “True enough. Well, it’s done for now. Now it’s your job to make me forget all the things he said to me before I have to go back in there next month.”

Harry nuzzled his neck. “Mmm, that I can do,” he said, leading Draco away.

~


End file.
